The Demons Inside
by y2julia619
Summary: Stephanie Mcmahon has feelings for someone she's not supposed to. Can her best friends, Kurt Angle, help her?
1. Chapter 1

The Demons Inside  
Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, the are property of the WWE/themselves.**

**A/N: So i decided to give this another try. I was reading some fanfiction, and all of a sudden I started writing this. So here you go. And, please, review.  
Thanks,  
Julia**

When Kurt Angle joined the WWE, he didn't know that he would become friends with the bosses daughter. He didn't know that he would eventually become best friends with her. And he sure as hell didn't know that he was gonna have to deal with helping her with her love life. He didn't mind helping her with her life's problems, but he just thought that when he joined that WWE, that he would just wrestle the best he could and hopefully get off well with the fans. But he soon found out that, though he did become a great wrestler and a hero to the fans (come on, he won the Olympics with a broken freaking' neck), life takes unexpected turns and certain events led him to befriend the wonderful, beautiful, and hard-working Stephanie McMahon.

"So, Steph, who do you like?" Kurt asked his best friend teasingly. He knew that she like someone, he could sense it, but even he couldn't get some things out of the feisty McMahon. He had his ideas of who it could be, but the thought was crazy, but not crazy enough for Stephanie. He just had to get it out of her before he could get his plan into action. He had been bugging her about it hoping that she would eventually spill the beans, but so far he hasn't gotten a peep out of her besides the usual "Kurt, shut up."

"I don't know where you get your information from, Mr. Angle, but I do not like anybody. So will you just leave it alone and shut up."

"No," Kurt simply answered with a shake of his head, his arms crossed, and his eyebrows raised.

"You are so frustrating sometimes, Kurt."

"I know, but its because I love you," before Stephanie could interrupt him, he continued, "and best friends tell each other everything. Don't you think of me as your best friend, Stephy?" Kurt asked, looking at Stephanie with puppy dog eyes. He was going for the if-you-love-me-you'll-tell-me bit, but Stephanie didn't let it get to her.

"Of course you're my best friend, you know that. And I would tell you everything, but there is nothing to tell." She was starting to get frustrated. She knew who she likes, but it was embarrassing. Your not supposed to like the guy who hates your guts. Your supposed to hate his guts back, your supposed to spit insults back in his face, and your definitely not supposed to fall for him. So she decided not to tell Kurt. She knew that Kurt could read her like a book, but she was determined to keep this to herself. If she kept quiet, maybe these stupid thoughts would pass, and she could continue living her life.

"Fine, Steph, fine. If you wanna keep secrets from me, go right ahead. Right now I have to go out for my match," then he added in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice, "I'll be back."

"You are so weird sometimes."

"I know, but you like it." And with that, Kurt gave her one last knowing look before leaving her office.

Stephanie had been working on some contracts for the last hour when the door flew open. In strutted Chris Jericho, wearing his checked pants and purple sparkling shirt, showing off his chest. Stephanie caught herself staring and closed her mouth and put her enemy face on. "What the hell are you doing here?" She spat at Jericho.

"Just checking up on my little Stephy. I hope I wasn't interrupting you and your client. Where is he anyway? Hiding? You can come out now, I know that you're in here," Chris called out to the empty room.

Stephanie glared at Chris. "Get out now, Chris," Stephanie impatiently commanded. Sometimes he could be so mean. The things he says, they're horrible. But they didn't stop her from wanting him, unfortunately. She wanted Chris so bad it hurt.

"I understand, wanna get back to work, right? Wanna please your clients? Make some money? I understand. But wouldn't you want to spend your time with someone like me?" Chris said, wiggling his eyebrows. "The king of Bling-Bling, the Ayatollah of Rock 'n Rolla, the King of the World."

"In your dreams, Jericho." She interrupted, "You're so disgusting."

"And you're a bottom feeding, trashbag, ho." Jericho said with a shrug of his shoulders and turned to leave her office. Stephanie watched him leave. It took all her will to be strong, not to cry. Sometimes his words hurt so bad. She hated the way he made her feel, she was disgusted with herself. How could she let herself feel what she felt for him. He made fun of her, he was constantly throwing insults at her, and he always knew how to push her buttons. But she still wanted him. And she feared that nothing he can do or say to make her feel horrible will ever change that.

"You'll never know the way I feel for you, Chris," Stephanie quietly said to the empty doorframe that Chris had just walked away from. "You'll never know."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Demons Inside**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Yay! I updated. Enjoy :)**

Chris Jericho was making his way out of the arena after his match. He had won against that dork, Kurt Angle, but he was still tired and sore as hell. His hair was still wet from his shower and he had changed into jeans and a Fozzy shirt. He got to his rental car and got inside. As he was turning the keys in the ignition, he saw through his rearview mirror two people walking out the doors of the arena and into the parking lot. Chris looked at the women, the same women who had started taking over his mind. Stephanie McMahon. Chris looked at her through the mirror, taking in her outfit, her hair, the way she walked. He would never let it show, but lately he had taken an extreme liking to the youngest McMahon. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was her fierceness, maybe it was the fact that she could hold her own through the worst verbal assaults that Chris could throw at her, or maybe it was just the fact that she was hot as hell. Chris didn't know which one had attracted him to her, but he did know that all of those things had kept his mind preoccupied for the last couple of months. That was the main reason Chris always says all those horrible things to her, he knows it was wrong, but it was only way Chris could think of to keep her attention on him.

Chris's thoughts had been interrupted as he heard the sound of heels hitting the ground coming closer and closer. He looked in the mirror and saw Stephanie and the Olympic Dork making their way toward Chris's car. 'Did she see me? Is she walking to my car?' Chris looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked alright, which he did. Stephanie kept making her way closer and walked up to the side of Chris's car. Chris put on a cool face and rolled down his window. Chris noticed that Stephanie's back was to him. 'What the hell is she doing? I'm over here!' Chris cleared his throat and began checking out her "assets" from behind.

Kurt was on the other side of the car that Stephanie was facing and Chris realized that they had coincidentally parked next to each other. Chris mentally smacked himself in the head for thinking that she actually wanted to see him but decided to have a little fun with Stephanie. Kurt looked over the top of his car to Chris and began to get red in the face. He was still pissed over his loss, and it had taken Stephanie over half an hour just to calm him down. Stephanie looked behind her and saw Chris staring at her. Her heart started beating a little faster, but she managed to keep a straight face. Knowing that an encounter with Chris would just rile Kurt up again, she turned to Kurt and said to him, "Lets just go, ignore him."

"Yeah, whatever," he replied as he started getting into the car.

"Are you still upset about me winning, Kurt? Maybe you should learn to wrestle then. You might actually have a chance at coming close to winning," Chris said with a cocky grin on his face. The same grin that always made Stephanie melt.

"Can't you just keep your mouth shut for once, Chris. Can't you leave us alone for two seconds," Stephanie said exasperatedly, although she didn't really mean it. These little fights that they shared were the only things from letting her see him. She'd probably go crazy if she didn't have any contact at all, and going crazy fighting with him was definitely better than going crazy without him.

"I'll shut up when you officially shut your legs for business," Chris said with the same grin on his face. He added with a snicker and a smack to the knee, "And we both know that'll never happen."

Stephanie felt her heart sting at the comment but continued to keep a straight face. "C'mon, Steph, get in the car. Let's just leave." Stephanie climbed in the car and without another glance at Chris they drove off and left Chris sitting alone in his car. Chris rolled his window back up, and looked into the mirror. "Why do I keep doing this. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut," Chris said to himself. "She'll never want to be with me if I keep insulting her." Chris solemnly turned his car on and drove out of the parking lot, making his way to his hotel.

When he got to his room he put his things down and tried to watch some TV to keep his mind off of Stephanie but it wasn't working. He kept wondering why every word he said to the McMahon was always a hurtful one. He couldn't think of a good reason, only that it was probably the only way that Stephanie would ever pay attention to him. He felt miserable, knowing that he probably hurts her feelings every time he says those things to her. He decided he needed a few drinks, and after looking through the mini-bar without seeing anything remotely large enough to stop thinking about Stephanie for the night, he decided to make his way down the hotel bar.

Stephanie and Kurt were waiting in line at the drive-thru at Speedy Burger. Kurt had noticed Stephanie had looked a little hurt after their encounter with Chris. 'Stupid bastard,' Kurt thought angrily. 'Stephanie has never done one thing to him, and the asshole insults her every time he sees her.' Kurt had decided that a little greasy food would cheer Steph up a bit, and she gladly accepted the idea.

"Aren't you the bosses daughter? Why don't you just fire the bastard?"

Stephanie laughed at his comment, although she didn't know if he was joking or not. "I can't just fire everybody that I don't like, Kurt. Chris is a major asset to the company, and I can't let personal feelings get in the way of business." 'And plus, if I fired him, I'd probably never get to see him,' Stephanie mentally added.

"I just don't understand him. You've never done anything to him and he says the most horrible and mean things possible. I don't know why you just take it from him, you don't deserve it at all," Kurt said sincerely.

"I just ignore him, it's not that big of a deal, Kurt." Stephanie looked away. Kurt pulled up to the window and gave his and Stephanie's order and they ate on their way to Stephanie's hotel. Kurt dropped Steph off since he was staying at a different hotel, and they said their goodbyes.

Stephanie checked in and was making her way to the elevator, and noticed that Chris was standing, or rather wobbling, there waiting for the next elevator. Stephanie stood back and decided that she would just wait for the next elevator. But Chris could sense someone looking at him, so he turned around. They just stood there looking at each other for a couple minutes then Chris started walking towards her. He got closer and Stephanie could smell the alcohol on his breath. 'Oh great, our encounters are already horrible when he's sober. I don't want to know what they're like when he's drunk,' Stephanie thought to herself, preparing herself for the worst.

**A/N 2:I hopeyou liked it.I hopeit was a little longer than the last one, no matter how much I write, it still seems a bit short... What do you think?**


End file.
